Act Appalled
by KaoriKandiez
Summary: A smut story that takes place in an alternate dimension. A certain blond moves to a new city and is greeted by none other then fate. SasuNaru, Short-Series, Smut, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: An Introduction

**Chapter 1: An Introduction**

_SasuNaru Yaoi_

_

* * *

_

_'God, I'm so fucking nervous...' _the boy anticipated a bit before opening the door of the high school he would shortly be attending. He wore a small, tight, black jacket over a white shirt displaying the logo 'SEXPOT REVENGE' and an assortment of abstract black designs. His hair was dirty-blond and it hung in straightened-strands over his bright blue eyes, sitting on top was a black beanie with a pair of kitty ears perched atop of it. He had on a pair of tight denim jeans with intentional tear marks running up it strapped on by a studded belt. He opened the door and walked in, getting a blast of cold air in the process. Noticing a door with windows on either side labeled "Front Office" next to a flight of stairs, he promptly entered and was greeted by the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" she said in a robotic-happy voice.

"Uh, yeah, I'm a transfer student" he replied handing her a paper with information followed by his I.D.

"Oh! Naruto Uzumaki?" she said reading the card "We got a phone call from your old school, we've already arranged a schedule for you based on your original classes."

"Okay, thank you" he replied again _'Great, I hated those older classes... oh well, at least there won't be any new criteria.' _He never made very good grades, due to his failure to keep up with his homework. But, playing halo 3 was way more fun then any garbage assignments they handed out, and in the time he actually DID work, he spent it drawing and doing digital artwork.

"It says here your 17, and that you live by yourself, so you don't need a parent. Here's your schedule-" she said handing him a white sheet of paper that had familiar classes scribbled on it, followed by the room numbers "-and I'll call a guide to show you around."

_'Oh no, now I have to go through some awkward and quiet walkthrough with a complete stranger...' _he thought.

She opened a door and walked into another room with a giant window. The door slammed behind her and he watched her push a series of buttons then speak into a microphone. He waited, a bit nervous, as she briefly walked back out and sat back down in her chair.

"He'll be with you in a moment" she said looking up at him, then continued to type on her computer.

Naruto, still uneasy about having someone walk him around, sat down and waited. About 5 minutes later, the door swung open. A tall boy a little older then him walked through. He had raven black hair that was spiked in the back, and was wearing a black pair of jeans, a tight black shirt and a uniform-like jacket. He had a calm expression on his face as he approached the receptionist, who noticed him and stopped typing again.

"Sasuke, I want you to show around a new student." she said, pointing to Naruto, who was still examining Sasuke "his name is Naruto." Sasuke turned his head and stared at the blond, who's eyes widened. His eyes were dark and seemed to entrance him, the raven-haired boy put his hands in his pocket and walked over. Naruto starred up at him from his seat, his mouth hung slightly open.

"Let me see your schedule" he said, looking down. Naruto, still starring, snapped out of his trance and handed the older boy the white piece of paper he received earlier. Sasuke looked it over and smirked "You have most of my classes."

"Alright" he said turning around with the piece of paper still in hand "c'mon."

Naruto promptly stood up and followed. They exited the office and walked up a flight of stairs. He followed Sasuke through a series of hallways until they came to a room.

"This is the class we're currently supposed to be in, 3rd period" he said as they stopped next to a room entrance "but I don't feel like going. So we're going to the rest of your classes."

"U-Um, okay" he still wasn't really sure if the tall, raven haired boy was happy about showing him around or not. None the less, he continued to follow him. They silently walked to the end of the hallway and up another flight of stairs and down another hall.

"So do you like it here?" the raven finally spoke looking ahead with his hands still in his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess..." Naruto replied nervously. He had only been in this city a day. So far he hadn't really had time to do anything other then unpack his belongings in his apartment.

They stopped at a bathroom and Sasuke walked in.

"C'mon" he said motioning him in.

Naruto, unsure of what else to do, followed him in. This was weird, he didn't see a reason for him to follow the older boy into the bathroom. Sasuke leaned on a wall, placing his foot against it and took out a pack of Marlboro Light cigarettes from his pocket.

"Here" he said, placing a cig in the boys mouth, between his teeth, and lighting it with a lighter. Naruto's eyes widened, he'd never really thought about smoking, and he didn't want to get caught on his first day.

"What? You've never smoked before?" Sasuke said, placing one in his own mouth and lighting it.

"N-No" he said being sure not to drop the cigarette from his mouth. He inhaled the smoke, not really sure what to do, and exhaled before letting out a cough, which was sort of embarrassing. Sasuke seemed so cool, and lax as he blew smoke into the air, and here he was all nervous and had no idea how to even smoke. He took another hit, trying his hardest not to cough this time. Success! He blew the smoke out like Sasuke did, not sure what the point of this was.

Sasuke starred off and sometimes at the ground, Naruto couldn't help but look at him. For some reason he felt really... _safe _around him, like it wouldn't matter if they got caught right now (which had been weighing on his mind the whole time). Sasuke glanced over, Naruto pretended not to see him and starred at the ground, still smoking the cigarette he received from him earlier. The older boy walked over to him, and starred down. Naruto's bright blue eyes made contact with his.

"W-What?" Naruto said backup against the wall. Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his weight against the boy, nudging his knee between the boy's legs. Naruto's cig fell from his mouth onto the tiled floor as Sasuke grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. His eyes widened and he looked up at the older boy.

"S-Stop it" he said looking away, Sasuke suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against the blond's. He used his free hand to grasp the boy's backside and pull him closer. Naruto stopped squirming as Sasuke groped him. He began to melt in Sasuke's grasp, for whatever reason it didn't feel like he was being forced into this. But why was he doing this? They just met, he didn't even know the boy. Was he a pervert or something?

"Just relax" the older boy said in a voice that resonated through his whole body.

Sasuke grabbed the boys slender hips and lifted him up against the wall, Naruto straddled the boy's waist as their kiss intensified. Sasuke's grip went from his hips to his ass, making Naruto shudder. He slid his free hand into one of the tears on the blond's pants, then slid it up his smooth, thin legs.

Naruto let out a moan of discomfort as he felt Sasuke's hand reach into his skintight tight boxers, which cut-off right before his thighs.

"Sasuke! N-Nyah-" he was stifled by another kiss, this time he felt Sasuke's tongue enter into his mouth and dominate his. His face blushed in heat as Sasuke groped him, and continued making his way through the boy's underwear. Naruto's free hands fell over the raven's shoulder, who continued sloppily kissing him. Naruto's tongue hung out, he wanted more of him. Just as he leaned in to continue their kiss, he felt Sasuke's index finger prod his entrance, making him jolt and stare wide-eyed at him.

The bell rang. Both jumped and looked at the clock on the bathroom wall, school was over. Sasuke sighed and looked down at the boy he was holding against the wall, who was sweaty and still blushing.

"So, wanna come over for dinner?" he said with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Nya, chappy 1 and Sasuke's already being frisky... tisk tisk. Anyway this is my first submission, sorry if it's a bit rushed.

Oh, btw, I like to have fun with character clothing when I write, so always expect a pary or 2 when it comes to the character's aesthetics XD

So yeah, expect a chapter 2 n' stuff.


	2. Chapter 2: Eternity

**Chapter 2: Eternity**

_SasuNaru Yaoi_

_

* * *

_

_Naruto's bright blue eyes gazed into Sasuke's who's hands were holding the boy's body against his own. Sasuke's apartment was pitch black, except for the moonlight reflecting off of their faces as they kissed on his bed. _

"_It's cold..." Naruto whispered only a centimeter away from Sasuke's mouth. He felt the older boy's hands slide down his naked body and cuddle him, repeatedly kissing him softly on the lips. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke's eyes tear up, holding the boy closely to him._

"_Sasuke? What's wrong?" he asked, he felt the older boy's hands tighten, and his body shook._

"_Y-Your the only o-one-" his lip quivered for a second, trying to hold back his urge to cry "t-that didn't look like you hated me, I got s-so tired of being alone that it just f-felt right"_

_His entire face was covered in tears, now. Naruto stared into his eyes, for some reason it felt like his heart was going to break from seeing his face like this. Sasuke bit his lip._

"_G-God damnit.." he stuttered as his eyes bled more tears. Naruto pulled him into his arms, now, on the verge of crying himself. Why? He'd never felt like this, but upon seeing Sasuke like this, he felt emotionally violated. _

"_It's okay, Sasuke, I won't leave you.." he whispered, unsure of what to really say. His eyes were streaming now, and all he could do was hold this crying, heart-raped boy he'd fallen for at first sight "I love you."_

_'You've probably wanted to hold me all night.. I know what it's like to be completely alone for long periods of times.. and I think.. I loved you from the start.'_

_

* * *

_

**_3 Months Later.._**

"S-Sasuke wake up! We're going to be late" Naruto said nudging Sasuke frantically with his hand "Nnn!"

"Uhm, Naru-"

"Holy fuck look at the time!" he scrambled up getting off the bed.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said grabbing him.

"W-what?"

"It's SATURDAY" he said.

"...Oh" Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the clock, 11 am. Naruto pounced him.

"Sawry for waking you Sasuke-chan" he said staring at him with a frown, widening his eyes and placing his hands on the older boys chest. Sasuke, provoked, grabbed the boy's hips and flipped their position, tossing the boy under him and gently pinning his arms to the bed.

"Guess you'll have to make up for it" he said, leaning in on the blond.

"H-How about breakfast?" Naruto said turning away from him.

"Hmm.. sure." he replied inching closer.

"Okay, 'whatcha want?" Naruto said hopefully with both of his arms pinned down and Sasuke inching closer between his legs.

"You" he replied again sliding his hand up the boy's bare chest. Naruto could feel himself getting aroused in his skin-tight boxers, which revealed his firm legs and cupped his ass perfectly, he knew it aroused Sasuke. He wrapped his legs around the older boy's slender, slightly larger figure.

"Fine, you win" he said, letting Sasuke penetrate his mouth with his own tongue. Sasuke ran his fingers into Naruto's boxers, grabbing his ass. Naruto slid his hand's into Sasuke's as well, feeling his massive, hard length. Sasuke nipped the boy's lip eagerly, who slowly massaged his erection, failing to get his entire hand around it. Sasuke placed his fingers in the boy's mouth, who blushed and sucked his fingers while slowly rubbing his tongue around them. Sasuke moved his fingers further into the boy's mouth while using his free hand to arc the growing bulge between his legs. Naruto moaned and kept sucking on Sasuke's fingers, lightly biting them as he withdrew them. Sasuke positioned his now wet fingers into Naruto's entrance, who squirmed as his ass engorged Sasuke's digits. Sasuke pushed his fingers deeper and withdrew them, then repeated going even deeper and slower this time. Naruto clenched the sheets of the bed, unable to withstand the agonizing pace Sasuke took. His fingers hit the boy's spot more and more, then the second finger, then a third, driving him crazy. He was fully erect now, and Sasuke was pushing his fingers into his spot more and more.

"S-Sasuke..." he whispered

"Yes?" Sasuke replied, licking the boy's lips and lightly kissing him, still continuing his agonizing foreplay.

"F-Fuck me hard" he whispered, his parted his mouth and sloppily kissed Sasuke, letting him dominate his tongue.

Sasuke withdrew his fingers and pulled Naruto up, between his legs, and kissed him.

"Then suck me first" he said to the blond. Naruto blushed, rock hard already, kissed down his neck and his chest, licking one of his nipples. He rubbed his tongue around it playfully, then continued to kiss down his stomach, and finally reached his tight boxers. He undid the front and pulled out Sasuke's massive erection, putting it up to his mouth (it was much bigger). Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's hip as the boy swallowed his head. Naruto rubbed his tongue all over it, up and down, and took it deeper, earning a moan from the raven haired boy. Sasuke rubbed his hand across the boy's back, who was sucking and licking at his large erection. Sasuke's hands traveled back to his ass, and down the back of his slender legs, making the blond shudder.

Naruto looked up with Sasuke's cock still in his hand.

"Sasuke, fuck meeee" he whined, spreading his legs apart and arching his back so his ass showed. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the blond by his hips and pinned him down below him. He placed his hand on the blond's legs and lifted them over his shoulders, then grabbed his wet, painfully erected cock and prodded the boy's tight entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" Naruto said in a low-purring voice, Sasuke began pushing it inside "your s-so big, uhn!!"

Sasuke grunted at how tight it was inside of Naruto's moist, tight entrance. Naruto's eyes got wider as Sasuke pushed deeper. With Naruto's legs over the older boy's shoulders, he kissed Sasuke hard on the lips. Sasuke pumped in and out of the boy, letting his cock slide all the way in and hitting the boy's spot. Naruto jolted each time.

"Your twitching a lot right here" Sasuke rammed the same spot harder and harder, making Naruto moan loudly.

"S-sasuke, A-Ah! It's b-because your so big! Uhn!" he felt Sasuke push forward and ram his spot again repeatedly, driving him insane "N-No, I'm gonna c-come! Sasuke!"

Sasuke rammed his spot as hard as he could one more time, making Naruto spill everywhere. He sped up his pace as Naruto tightened up more and more.

"N-Naruto.." Sasuke grabbed the boy's hips and pulled them all the way down. He moved his hips faster, and started kissing him more forcefully "Naruto!!"

He drove his cock into him one more time before spilling inside of him, and making the blond come one more time before falling on top of him. They both breathed heavily, and felt intensely satisfied.

"That was.. awesome" Naruto said, feeling his heart still race.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke said looking up.

"Hm?"

"I lied, it's Friday"

* * *

**A/N: **ow0... xD

Hope you liked it, sorry I didn't put more into their relationship/personalities/storyline (it IS a smut after all :3)

oh well, maybe I'll accomplish that in chapter 3 (assuming Naruto doesn't murder Sasuke haha)

Please review if you enjoyed!!!


End file.
